ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mochiron
is a kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Taro. He appeared in episode 39. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 58 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: Moon History Ultraman Taro In Japan, it was a time of celebration known as “Mochi-Day.” A holiday where everyone is happy to be alive and everyone eats rice cake. Kotaro Higashi decided to get in on the fun and make rice cakes along with the townsfolk of a nearby village. However, the day soon shifted into chaos, as Mochiron appeared from the moon being carried by a gigantic blimp. As soon as the awkward-looking monster landed, it snatched up as many buckets full of rice cake and he ate them all up. The voracious monster then flew away and landed in another village that was celebrating the holiday only to eat up their cake as well. As so this continued on and on throughout the day with Mochiron constantly eating all the cake. ZAT however would stand for this and so they attacked the monster with missiles, only to anger the monster into landing and setting villages ablaze with his flames and his rolling ability. The monster’s rampage eventually continued on into the night and everyone was in lament as it seemed Mochi-Day was now ruined. At that moment, Kotaro was then greeted by Yoko Minami, the former female host of Ultraman Ace. She and Kotaro soon confronted the monster demanding to know why it’s attacking on the holiday. However the monster stated that he would leave and thus attacked Kotaro, Luckily, Kotaro was able to transform into Ultraman Taro and thus the two fought while Minami watched on. Although despite using his flames, Ultraman Taro was able to beat down Mochiron, but he didn't kill him. Someone was calling to him and it was none other than the Father of Ultra himself. Ultra Father broke up the battle between Taro and Mochiron and demanded Mochiron’s reasons for attacking. Mochiron finally admitted that he only came for the rice cakes that were being made for Mochi-Day. As a result, Ultraman Taro created a giant butter churn and a hammer to create the rice cakes and even Minami joined him, ballooning into a giantess form and joining him in cakes. The next day, the holiday was restarted and re-celebrated due to Mochiron’s attack. Finally before the celebration could begin, Mochiron, stuffed from the Rice Cakes he ate last night was being carried away into the sky by Ultra Father and Minami and into space so that the festival could resume in peace. Trivia *Although not physically seen, Mochiron is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Left Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Mochiron appearance in Ultraman Taro was referenced by the Spark Doll Troupe, as well as himself as a Spark Doll, in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 27. Ultraman Ginga Mochiron will appear in Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll. In episode 7, he along with several monsters are seen cheering Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. He can be seen later on in the series in his Spark Doll form in Dark Lugiel's collection along with Mecha Baltan, Alien Hipporito, Alien Babalou, GiGi, Deathfacer, Ace Killer, Goldras, Birdon, Twin Tail, Gan-Q, Gatanozoa, Dada, and a lot of other monsters and aliens. It is likely that Mochiron returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster Hero Battle Royale! Mochiron is set to appear in this second theater special. In trailers, he is seen playing janken (rock paper scissors) with Alien Baltan and being seen with Gan Q and Alien Akumania. Data }} Toy Release Infomation In 2013 Mochiron was released as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series. He has a very accurate desgin, stands at 5in tall and has 2 points of articulation. He is #22 in the series. Mochrion spark doll.jpg|Mochiron Spark Doll Gallery Mochiron I.png Mochiron2.jpg|Mochiron Mochiron.jpg|Mochiron Mochiron1.jpg|Mochiron vs Ultraman Taro Mochiron hammered.png Ultraman-Taro-Mochiron.jpg Mochiron pic.png 1480781 484790478307482 1409643181 n.jpg|Mochiron Spark Doll seen on the shelves Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Template Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Plants Category:Ultraman Retsuden Kaiju